Dempsey and Makepeace: Ghost of the past
by Berengloren
Summary: Dempsey and Makepeace have a happy life together after their marriage. But how will they cope with the fact that someone of their past started to ruin this all?
1. Chapter 1

_Tuesday_

It was 4pm when Dempsey finally ended the last report of that day. He had worked now almost 12 hours non stop and he was so exhausted that he hardly couldn't see anymore what he had typed. But Spikings wanted this report so badly that he had made some overtime to finish it. When he looked over to the desk in front of him, he really wished that Makepeace was here, but she wasn't. At least, not today.

Dempsey took a deep breath and entered Spikings office. The man himself wasn't there, having a meeting upstairs so he just put the report on the desk and went outside grabbing his jacket from the chair and yelled to nobody in particular: "I'm going home!"

Chas answered: "Till tomorrow Dempsey"

"See you Chas". He was glad to leave, going back to his family.

Sitting in the car, he realised how things had changed the last couple of years. Going home had become a whole new meaning for him now. Since he and Harry had finally admitted that they were in love with each other and after trying to hide their relationship for months, they had to go public with it when Harry found out that she was pregnant. That she was carrying his child. Dempsey remembered that or it has been just yesterday. They have had a 24 watch and they were sitting next to each other in her car when she turned over to him.

"James?"

"Yes, Princess"

"How do you think that they would react as we tell them that we are a couple?"

He had been surprised about that question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we both were agree that we wouldn't go public with it before....."

"Before what?" he asked when she didn't finish her sign.

"Well, before we....eh....."

"We were both certain? Is that what you trying to say? But I thought we have had that behind us already. Or do you still have doubts about us?" he got a strange feeling in his stomach.

"No, that's not what I mean" she whispered.

" Just tell me what you mean. I'm not a mind reader!" What the hell was going on here?

When he looked at her, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Harry?" he asked softly. "What's eaten you? We promised each other that we won't have secrets anymore for each other. Just tell me...."

And then out of the blue she said: "James, I'm so scared"

"Scared? You? For what?"

"For my family. You know how they are. That they wanted that everything goes the proper way and now....." she really looked scared. Dempsey reached out his hand to hers but she rejected him. "No James, I have to do this alone".

"What do you have to do alone?"

"It's so hard to tell you but....." now he really got scared too.

"To tell me what? Harry? What's so hard to tell me?"

With a small voice she said: "I'm pregnant!"

The first moment Dempsey was so amazed that he couldn't say a word.

"You don't like it. I should have known it.". She started to cry.

"Pregnant? You? For how long?"

"2 and a half months" she whispered.

After the first shock, Dempsey got his voice back. Especially when he saw how hard it must have been for Harry to keep it a secret for him.

"Princess, why do you think I wouldn't be pleased with the news? I'm thrilled, really. I only never expected to become a father so soon, but we know the consequences about our relationship for both of us when we get public. We can't work together anymore. They won't permitted us to do so". When Dempsey saw Harry's reaction on his words and the tears that were rolling down of her cheek now without any control anymore, he really wanted to take her in his arms and hold her but sitting in a car during a 10 hours watch wasn't exactly the place to do so.

"I thought of that as well. I have to make a decision... will I keep the baby or not".

"What?" he yelled. "You can't be serious!"

"I won't force you into something James"

"Force me into what?"

"When I keep the baby, sorry I mean.... When we keep the baby.... My family wouldn't except it without.... "she hesitated for a moment. But Dempsey knew already what she wanted to say.

"You mean without a wedding, don't you?"

"Yes. But it's too soon".

"Too soon? Harry, we are together for more then 4 years now! Okay, not as partners in the real meaning of the word "partners" but I'm sure we know each other better then partners normally do. I love you, I don't say that much, you know me, I'm not so good in this short of things. If your family only accept that there will be an "us" and a baby when.... Harry look at me.... I had another place and other circumstances in mind when I would pop the question but......Harry will you please marry me?"

Harry looked at him in disbelief. She was almost certain that he had just said that to comfort her. But when she looked at him and saw the love and tenderness in his eyes, she realized that this wasn't a game, that he really meant it.

"But...."she started to argument.

"Harry, please. Just say yes or no. Don't be so rational for once, just think with your heart."

"Yes" she whispered and then she turned over to kiss him. It all started as just a little kiss but it became deeper during the time being. And just then someone knocked on the window of the car.

"He you two there!" With a shock they both came back to reality. Dempsey first. Trying to do nothing had happened when he turned the window down. With a voice, he didn't recognized as his he said: "What?"

"What are you two doing here? You are standing here for over 6 hours now. What's the meaning of this? Go away or I call the police!"

Dempsey started to smile. "We are the police!" showing the man his badge.

"Well, well, then you certain have nothing betters to do....." and he walked away.

Dempsey didn't look at Harry but when he heard her laugh, he started to laugh as well. "We really made a good impression, that's for sure"

At last the watch was not successful. Nobody turned up and they drove back to the office hours later when Chas called them back in.

That night nor Dempsey nor Makepeace got much sleep. They were laying in each others arms discussing how to deal with the new situation.

"We have to go to Spikings first" Makepeace suggested.

"Yeah, but I can't keep the feeling out of my mind that he already knows about us".

"How?" she looked at him for an answer on that question. "We have been so careful"

"That man seems to know everything that happens in the office. You'll see"

And indeed. The next morning they drove separated to the office, at least to give the impression that they both came from their own home, catching each other up at the parking place.

"Shell we bit the bullet directly or what?" they didn't really discuss that part last night.

"Well" Dempsey looked around. "Seems to me that the others are not here yet, just let's do it"

When they looked at each other, they knew they were both nervous. "At least we are in this together" Dempsey whispered in Makepeace ear.

"Wrong" she smiled. "We are with three!"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget".

Upstairs they went straight to Spikings office. Makepeace knocked and opened the door.

"Can we talk to you for a moment Sir" she asked.

"Come in" Dempsey wanted to let go Makepeace first but she whispered: "No you go first"

"After you, Sergeant".

"Coward!"

Spikings was a little surprised to see them both so early around and he was even more surprised about the fact that they both looked extremely different as usual.

"What's going on?" he turned the report he was reading aside to pay his full attention to the two who were standing in front of him. When neither of them said a word and only looked at each other he continued: "Well?"

"Eh" Dempsey tried. This was really something new Spikings thought. Dempsey who was obvious speechless.

"We have to tell you something" It was Makepeace who bitted the bullet at last. She was angry, Dempsey could see that.

"Go on girl"

"Well Sir, Dempsey and I we....." helpless she turned to Dempsey. "Don't let me do this alone" she whispered to him. And she was right. This had something to do with both of them. It wasn't fair to let her go through all this alone. He turned to Harry and took her hand into his.

"Boss, Harry and I are finally make it official.... we are getting married!" He had really no idea how to bring the news otherwise. He felt Harry's hand squeezing his and when he looked at her she smiled up at him.

But before Spikings could say anything she continued: "And to inform you about everything else. We hope to become the proud parents of a baby girl or boy in 7 months time!"

Spiking was speechless. He had seen the affection between the two people who were standing in his office now, growing and growing over the years and he had seen that they could along with each other better and better and hoped that one day.....but this was so soon, so unexpected and what had Makepeace said, that there was a baby on the way as well?

"Well" he finally said: "Congratulations. And when is the big day?"

"Oh eh. We don't figure that out yet" Dempsey got his words back now that the big thing was out of the way. "Perhaps over 2 months or so".

Later when they told the news to all the others they found themselves in the middle of a big party. It seemed like everybody was overwhelmed with joy. But after a while Makepeace slipped out of the office and went to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror she saw herself having tears in her eyes. She felt joy and sadness at the same time. Now that she and Dempsey had made it official, her partnership with him would change. No sitting in a car together anymore for hours, with arguments about work and sharing long steakouts.... Spikings had offered her deskwork for the time that she was pregnant, but after that.... What was the next step? Becoming a housewife and mother? Always being afraid about Dempsey when he was out? Or what?

"Ah, here you are!" a voice said: "I was looking for you. What's wrong?" My god, he knew her so well.

"Nothing. Tired, I think"

"Shall I drive you home?" he offered.

"No thanks. I'm fine. Really".

Dempsey knew that that wasn't true, but he wouldn't argue with her.

2 months later they indeed got married. It was a sunny day and Harry was wearing a beautiful white dress. When her father gave her away to James he whispered to her: "I'm glad you finally thought with your heart sweetheart".

And exact 5 months later their beautiful baby daughter Michaela (Mich) was born. They had asked Spikings to be one of the godfathers and the man had been delighted with the fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Dempsey was on his way home to his family. It was around 5 pm when he parked the car in front of their home they just bought recently. Harry only worked sometimes so far at the office. They forced them indeed to do separated jobs. They both didn't like it but they knew that that would have been one of the consequences when they started their relationship. Now slowly they became used to it but he knew that Makepeace was worried sick every time when he went out to do a case. He tried to comfort her saying that he would be careful that he wouldn't take risks anymore now that he became a family man, but she didn't buy it. Well, he couldn't blame her for that. Maybe he had taken too much risks in the past and shot too many people......

When he parked the car in front of the house and went out he saw no lights inside the house. Strange, because he knew that Harry must be at home by now with Mich. He digged his key out of his pocket, opened the front door and yelled: "Harry, I'm home!" No answer. He switched on the light in the hallway and tried it another time. Still no answer. But there was a noise coming from somewhere in the living room. It was a short of groaning. There was something wrong. He took his gun and entered the room, switched the light on and then his heart almost stood still on the same time. Harry was laying on the floor with her head against the table. Putting his gun away he knelt near her.

"Harry" he whispered. "Harry what happened?"

When she heard his voice she opened her eyes. "James" she whispered. "Mich......"

He tried to understand what she was trying to say. When he took her head in his hands his whole hand became red. She was bleeding!

"Stttt. Don't talk. I'll call an ambulance....." he wanted to stand up but her hand reached his arm and she tried to look at him but was unable to focus. "They....they took Mich!" that was all she said before she lost consciousness.

What? What had she just said? Something about Mich and taking her? No, he must have heard it wrong. That wasn't possible. Slowly he stand up, picked up the phone and called for an ambulance.

"Yes, it's serious!" he yelled to the person at the other side of the line. "I need an ambulance, and I NEED IT NOW!"

Knowing that there was nothing he could do for Harry at the moment he ran upstairs. Opening all the doors, yelling Mich's name, but without any luck. When he finally opened the door to his daughters room it was of his heart stopped. The whole room was a mess or there has been a struggle or something. A lamp was laying on the floor, a chair and her dollshouse were laying upside down and a shelf was coming down or someone had drawn it from the wall. Without looking further anymore he ran downstairs and dialed another number.

"Chas? It's me Dempsey. Spikings around already?"

"No. He's still in that meeting. Why?"

"I have a problem here Chas" and he started to explain what he found when he came home.

"Can you send some people over. I guess, I need them"

When he put the phone down for a second time within 5 minutes he knelt near by Harry again.

"Princess, can you hear me?" Of course she couldn't, she was unconscious you stupid, he thought. Not knowing what to do further he just set next to her, holding her hand and trying to control himself till he heard the sound of a siren of the ambulance in the distance.

After he opened the door for the paramedics and showed them where Harry was, he leant against doorway when they knelt next to her.

"What happened Sir?" one of them asked.

"Don't know. I found her here when I came home".

"We need to transport her to the hospital".

"I go with you" but before he could move he heard another sound outside. The sound of doors and yelling voices.

Two people entered the house followed by three others who ran upstairs.

"Dempsey? What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Spikings saw Dempsey still standing against the doorway looking awful while 2 paramedics were sitting on the ground near Harry.

"I wished I knew chief." Dempsey slowly walked over to the sofa to sit down. When he looked at the 2 people who were laying Harry on a stretcher now he turned his head away. He couldn't look at it anymore. He had the feeling or his whole life had fallen apart in only 10 minutes time.

"We are ready Sir" one of them said picking up the stretcher at one site.

"I'm going with you".

"No, you don't!" Dempsey looked in disbelieve up at Spikings. "You stay here!"

"That's my wife!" he yelled.

"I know that Dempsey, but till we know what happened you stay here!"

"Oh yeah.... Try to keep me here!"

"This is an order Lieutenant! You're not going anywhere. Chas you can go with Harry and if you know something more, you call"

Chas looked uncertain and wasn't sure Spikings had made the right decision in this, but he followed the 2 people outside and when they had put the stretcher with Harry in the ambulance he climbed in as well. When he turned around he saw Dempsey standing outside with a hand of Spikings on his arm. They were obvious yelling to each other and when the ambulance drove away he saw Demspey throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Come back inside Lieutenant" Spikings tried to calm him down but without any luck.

When they were inside Dempsey started to yell again.

"Why? Why do you keep me here? I need to be with her....."

"Sit down Lieutenant. What happened?"

"I don't know! I came home, found Harry laying on the ground whispering that Mich ....."

"What did she say about Mich?" he asked when Dempsey didn't say a word anymore.

"Mich was away. That they took her".

"Who?"

"How the hell do I know?" he felt miserable. How could the man asked that?

Spikings took a sit next to Dempsey. He felt miserable too, but he tried not to show it to his Lieutenant. When Chas had told him that Dempsey had made a phonecall that the little girl, obvious, was missing he ended the meeting immediately and shared Chas to drive to the couples home.

On that moment, Simon, one of the other officers who ran upstairs earlier, entered the room holding a piece of paper in a plastic bag in his hand.

"We found this one on the floor of the girls room Sir" and he handed the bag over to Spikings who took it and started to read the piece of paper then he handed it over to Dempsey with the words: "Just read".

IT'S PAYBACK TIME! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GO AWAY WITH IT. DON'T YOU? WELL, YOU DON'T. WE'LL CONTACT YOU LATER

Puzzled Dempsey read the words over and over again.

When Spikings observed his Lieutenant, he knew immediately that the piece of paper didn't made any sense to him either.

"Maybe it's from one of the criminals you put behind bars", Spikings suggested.

"Could be" Demspey whispered. "Could be".

"Well, till we don't know anything else here, we must be sure that nothing happens to you two. I'll make some arrangements for Harry to get protection in the hospital and you..."he pointed his finger on Dempsey. "You stay here under police protection as well"

Dempsey opened his mouth but before he could say something, Spikings followed: "There will be a policecar standing outside here 24 hours a day. Those officers will bring you to the hospital and to the office and that's it. No sneaky breakouts to go out on your own have I made myself clear Lieutenant?"

Dempsey took a deep breath. In his mind he had already made a secret plan to go out on his own to find out what had happened, but Spikings was right.

"Yes" he answered.

"Believe me. I don't want to be the one who have to bring the news up to Harry and Mich later that you risked your life and that you have been killed!"

He stood up and looked down at Dempsey putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her".

With these words he left him alone.

10 minutes later, Simon entered the room again while Dempsey was still sitting on the sofa.

"We're ready Dempsey".

"Did you find something?" he asked.

"Yeah, some fingerprints , but they can be from you or Harry as well. We have to exam them first. We'll let you know" he turned around and he heard the others leave as well. He was alone.

He laid back on the sofa. Thinking on the words on the piece of paper but they still had no meaning at all to him. And what if they were after him, why did they kidnapped his daughter then? For what reason?

Totally exhausted he felt asleep after he had called the hospital but there was no news of Harry. He wanted to go to the hospital as well, but the policecar for protection didn't arrived yet so there was no way he could go now. At least not without making Spikings angry or risking his own life. He needed to stay alive to find out what was happening. 2 hours later he woke up again when the phone rang.

"Yo" he yelled picking up the receiver.

"It's me Chas".

Dempsey jumped up immediately. "What's up Chas. How is Harry?"

"She's sleeping. She only had a wound on her head. Maybe a concussion of the brain, but they don't know that for sure yet. I'll gave you the visiting hours. Any news about Mich yet?"

"No. Thanks Chas".

"Goodnight Dempsey"

"Goodnight Chas"


	3. Chapter 3

_Wednesday_

The next morning Dempsey had the idea or a train had rolled over him during the night. He had been awake almost every hour and had nightmares when he was asleep. When he stood up, he took a shower, tried to eat some breakfast, without any success and wanted to go outside. Then he remembered that he was in protected custody and that a car waited outside and when he looked through the window he indeed saw a car standing on the other side of the road with two men behind the wheel. Okay, let's do what Spikings ordered him.

He run over to the car and opened the backseat.

"Hi guys, good morning".

The two men looked surprised to each other. When they were ordered to spend a couple of hours here to watch the house, they expected some trouble knowing of Dempsey's behaviour in those circumstances but it seems that the man had excepted the situation.

"Where to go Sir?" one of them asked.

"Well, to the office first, then to the hospital I think" he said when they drove away.

When they arrived at the office the car drove to the backside of the building.

"We have orders to accompany to the office Sir" one of them said when Dempsey asked what he was doing because he started to follow him.

"Are they expecting that I can't find the office anymore?"

"No Sir, but I guess they are afraid that you slip away" Great. At least he knew from whom that came!

When Dempsey entered the office 5 minutes later, all the others seems to roll over him with questions on which he had no answers yet. He had phoned the hospital earlier that morning and they had told him that Harry had had a peaceful night, that he would be able to visit her later that day and that he could have a chat with her doctor as well but the others really had no idea how he felt deep inside. Well, perhaps Chas and Spikings did, but they didn't show it openly to him.

Chas gave him a weak smile and Spikings just ordered him into his office.

"Did you get some sleep Lieutenant?"

"What do you think yourself?"

Spikings tried to hide a smile when he heard Dempsey saying that. Of course he could see that his Lieutenant hardly hadn't sleep at all, but he hoped the better of it.

"And Harry?"

"She's doing fine. I will visit her this afternoon. Was there something else? I have a job to do"

"Alright. Let's go back to yesterday evening then. To thatl piece of paper. Did you or Harry have had anonymous phone calls lately?"

"No".

"Someone observing the house?"

"No! What do you think? That we just have let these things happen, if they happened, without informing you or the others?" Dempsey started to lose his temper.

"Sometimes I have my doubts about that Lieutenant, but you know that I have to ask you these questions"

" I have no idea why they have to harm Mich first when they are after me. I wished I knew!"

Spikings really felt deeply sorry for him but he couldn't help it, he had to ask it just to be sure that Dempsey really told him everything.

"What about the fingerprints on that piece of paper? Any luck with that?"

He saw that Spikings hesitated for a moment of time. "Not exactly. We handled them over to the FBI to be sure. Hope to receive the results later today".

"Great! So we are no where so far!" in pure frustration Demspey gave the paperbasket a punch with his right food so that it ended up in the middle of the other room. Now that Makepeace wasn't around to calm him down from time to time anymore his behaviour became worser and worser by the day. And all of this really didn't made it better.

"Demspey!" Spikings warned him.

"Sorry boss" Dempsey really tried to look guilty, but failed.

"Now. Alright then. Do your job and Dempsey......"

The man was already half way out of Spikings office but turned around when he found out that Spikings wasn't finished yet.

"Send Harry my greetings this afternoon"

There was a small smile beginning to grow over Dempsey's face.

"I will boss, I will".

Then he closed the door behind him, walked back to his desk and put a mug coffee in front of him.

When he looked around, he found the rest of the room empty. Totally unusual for this time of day but then it crossed his mind that there has been a big bust today and that he would have been there as well if he wasn't in protected custody at the moment. So it was only Spikings and him who were around then. He took a deep breath. He wanted to find Mich as soon as possible but he had no clue at the moment where to start. No leads, no results of the fingerprints yet, nothing. Only thesel words on that piece of paper of which he could dream by now.

IT'S PAYBACK TIME! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GO AWAY WITH IT. DON'T YOU? WELL, YOU DON'T. WE'LL CONTACT YOU LATER

Payback time for what? And go away with what? It really didn't made any sense to him and the more he started to think about it, the more confused he became.

Then all of a sudden the phone started to ring.

A little nervous he picked the receiver up and yelled: "Yo!"

"Dempsey?" a voice said.

"Yes, that's me"

"It's Tom here"

"Tom?" Dempsey searched hard through his memory but he had no idea who Tom was.

"NYPD remember?"

"Oh, it's you. Sorry, I didn't expect you. What's up? Where are you calling?"

"Well" he could hear the man on the other side hesitate for a moment "I have some news for you and I'm afraid you won't be happy with it".

"I'm not happy already at the moment so some more bad news more or less......"

"They released your worst enemy 4 days ago from prison"

Even when Tom didn't mention a name, Dempsey knew exactly about whom he was talking about.

"What? Why?"

"Good behaviour"

"Good behaviour. He? Give me a break!"

"I have no idea either Dempsey but I thought you must know it"

"Yeah thanks" when he put the receiver down a sick feeling started to grow in his stomach and slowly a, possible, scenario came up to him as well.

On the same time that some thoughts crossed his mind, the fax machine behind him started to work with spitting out some pieces of paper.

Because there was no-one else in the room, Dempsey walked over to the fax machine and started to collect all the pieces of paper and when he had all of them he turned back and spread them out all over his desk.

He must admit that they really did a good job back there. They not only had given him the names of the people from which the fingerprints were, but they also ad some information about these people and the possibility with which they had contacts with. He had to make some phone calls. He searched into the pocket of his jacket to see or his own address book was there but he only came up with his ID which he put on the desk and forgot it the same moment he did it.

He crossed over to Harry's desk and ducked in one of her drawers. There must be an address book somewhere as well. When he couldn't find it immediately, he turned the whole drawer upside down. Spreading one half of what was in it over the desk and the other half on the floor.

"Dammed! Little thing...where are you?" He didn't realized that he had made so much noise that he looked up surprised when he heard a voice saying: "What the hell are you doing?"

Spiking was standing in the doorway looking at him with a deep frown on his face.

"I'm searching for something"

"Would it be possible, if it's not too much too ask Lieutenant, to search without giving the impression that the whole building is falling apart?"

"Did I disturb you?"

Spikings wanted to say something in return but in spite of that he only grown and throw his arms into the air in total frustration. "Bloody Yank" he whispered and closed the door behind him.


End file.
